


Honest Meeting

by Merfilly



Category: Near Eastern Mythology, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets asked his favorite character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Meeting

"Be honest..." The very old man had to pause as his companion butted in.

"We can be anything but?" the other old man asked.

"What was your favorite role of your life time?"

The second man, with his weathered, lined face, looked over at the man with the flowing beard and long hair.

"Will Penny."

The other man laughed full out. "Chuck, I can see we're going to get along great."

"I'd hope so, Moses. I'd hate to think I can't get along with an inspiration."


End file.
